The Reunion
by motown lady
Summary: Lee takes Amanda to her high school's 15th year reunion. Set in the third season, it will be slightly off canon and AU due to lack of the series background of Amanda's school days.
1. Chapter 1

The Reunion

Chapter 1

Amanda had decided to forgo her high school's 15th year reunion as her family had teased her about her outfit.

As they were headed upstairs, there was a knock at the back door. Amanda glanced at the staircase as she headed outside knowing it was Lee.

She came out to hear Lee remark, "Hey baby, what's happening? "

Shutting the door quickly, Amanda shushed him and then getting a good look at his outfit teased, "Where did you get the ancient threads? "

Lee scoffed as he saw her playing with the necklace he wore and replied, "Ancient thr-"

Amanda giggled and nodded as she answered, "Uh-huh! What brings you by? "

Lee cleared his throat and responded, "Well, I heard a rumor that you might be needing an escort to your reunion tonight-"

Amanda shook her head immediately in protest stating, "Oh, no. I'm not gonna go! I didn't like the dress. I'd feel silly-"

Lee then brought her close to him and gingerly shook her arms as he held them pleading with her, "C'mon! We'll make the perfect couple! What do you say? "

Amanda hesitated and then saw the twinkle in Lee's eyes and relented finally as she gushed, "Okay, thanks! "

Lee chuckled and replied, "Great! "

Amanda then noticed an envelope sticking out of his pocket and queried, "What's that? "

Lee then saw what she was referring to and pulled it out, giving it to her as he remarked, "You did say tomorrow was your grocery day, right? "

Amanda nodded taking it from him stating, "Oh yeah, it is! Thanks. "

But as she was looking it over her expression changed and Lee inquired, "What's wrong? It's not too much again, is it? "

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No, no. But it's one day late and exactly one dollar short! "

Lee shook his head as they laughed about it together and he responded, "Don't worry about it. I'll give you the dollar-"

Amanda sighed in protest as she answered, "No, Lee! You don't have to do that-"

Lee stopped her as he stated, "It's only a dollar. I can afford it, okay? Now go on and get ready-"

Then out of the corner of his eye he suddenly spotted Dotty coming into the kitchen and quickly turned to leave whispering to her, "Meet me at the car!"

He was gone in a flash and Amanda then heard Dotty call for her.

Amanda went inside and Dotty queried, "What were you doing out there? "

Amanda thinking quickly replied, "Checking the plants. They don't need watering right now. "

Dotty shook her head stating," Well I should say not, Darling, since I checked them not one hour ago-"

She then saw Amanda take the dress and head for the stairs and questioned her. "Where are you going? Leave the dress here and we'll return it tomorrow-"

Amanda going upstairs replied, "That's all right, Mother! I've decided to go after all! Be right down! "

Amanda was down in no time and kissed her mother as she stated, "Make sure the boys finish their homework before they watch any television tonight, all right? I shouldn't be too late but don't wait up, okay? Bye! "

Grabbing her purse, she dashed out of the house before Dotty could ask any more questions.

Lee saw Amanda coming around the bend and got out of the car to let her in the passenger side as she remarked apologetically, "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. "

Lee smiled her and before closing the door stated, "It was worth it. You look great! "

Amanda blushed as she watched Lee coming around to get in and start the motor. She smiled at him and responded,"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself, mister. But I still feel silly in this dress. It wasn't my first choice anyway but because of the interruption in 60's R Us earlier today, I didn't see anything that really made a statement-"

Lee chuckled at her ramble and grinned remarking as they drove, "Oh, you're definitely making one with me, lady! You're a knockout! "

Amanda scoffed at his "line" and replied, "Yeah, right! Well, I hope you won't get too bored there. I know it's not really your thing-"

Lee answered defensively, "Hey! I grew up in the same era! I can relate! By the way, is your friend Barnhill coming to this shindig? "

Amanda shrugged." Connie? I suppose so. Why? I thought you liked him a little after our case in London two years ago-"

Lee sighed and responded, "He's okay. In small doses. Very small. Anyway, I'm asking because we'll have to remind him to keep his mouth shut about our jobs. To him and everyone there tonight, we work for International Federal Film. Period. The last thing we need is him running his mouth off about that case-"

Amanda sighed as they parked in a space at the Arlington Country Club where the reunion was being held and Lee shut off the motor.

She looked at him and stated, "Lee, please don't worry. It'll be okay-"

Lee then shook his head and questioned, "Really? C'mon. Do you remember how big his head got then? "

Amanda nodded and touched his arm replying," He'll be fine. Let's go in, huh? "

But as Lee helped her out of the car and took her arm going into the club he had a feeling that he'd have to do damage control before the night was over because in Amanda King's world,anything could happen. And since meeting her three years ago, something usually did.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Reunion

Chapter 2

As Amanda and Lee entered the club that night they went to the table near the entrance to the ballroom.

The woman there with the name badges greeted Amanda with a hug."Amanda West, right?! Remember me? Bonnie Hill? Ninth grade English class?"

Amanda smiled and replied, "Oh, of course! How are you? "

Bonnie nodded, "Good, good! "

Looking at Lee, she greeted him and inquired, "Were you in our class? "

Lee shook his head."No. I'm a friend from work. Lee Sted-"

Just then, a woman came out of the ballroom and upon seeing Amanda went to hug her. "Oh, West, I knew you wouldn't miss this!"

Amanda stepped back happily and responded, "Lee, this was my very best friend growing up-"

Lee jumped in."Wait-don't tell me-Debbie Ann, right? "

Debbie laughed and replied with a smirk, "Good looking and smart! Where did you find him? "

Amanda laughed as she remarked, "Oh, at a job I got three years ago."

Lee joined in their amusement as they went into the ballroom.

Debbie saw some women talking and called out, "Look who's here! "

The women came over to Amanda squealing in delight as they each hugged her and she introduced them to Lee.

Introductions made, they soon pulled her from Lee's side to catch up and to gossip.

Amanda looked helplessly at Lee who said, "It's okay. I'll get our drinks. "

As Lee went to the bar and ordered their drinks,another man was there and he remarked, "The one that got away."

Lee shook his head as he collected the drinks and replied, "I don't follow-"

The man sighed and responded, "Neil Drexler. I'm the one Amanda should have married instead of the clown from college who dumped her! Are you her latest tryout? "

Lee swallowed hard trying to keep his sudden anger from rising and responded, "I'm a friend from her job at IFF. Excuse me while I take this drink to her. "

Lee made his way through the crowd to the buffet table where he saw Amanda and giving her the drink inquired, "Do you know a Neil Drexler?"

Amanda gave a puzzled look nodding, "Yeah. Is he here? "

Lee sighed in response, "Oh, yeah, he's here all right! The pompous jerk!"

Amanda put her and Lee's drink down on the table and putting a hand on his chest gently stated, "It's all right. What did he say? "

Lee took a deep breath and let it out and squeezed her hand gently as he replied, "That you were the one that got away and that you should've married him instead of that clown from college who dumped you!"

Debbie and the other ladies around them shook their heads and gave a low whistle.

Amanda stated in dis belief, "Well, I can't believe that was the same Neil that we all knew-"

One of the ladies spoke with derision, "Oh, you haven't seen him since our last reunion! Ever since he wrote that bestseller,he's been insufferable! "

Lee wanted to know more as his interest was piqued. "Oh? "

Amanda then spoke. "Lee, would you like to dance? "

Lee took Amanda's hint and nodded as she led him out to the floor.

As he held her while they swayed to the song, "Cherish", Lee looked down at her. "Thanks."

Amanda smiling back at him replied, "For what? "

Lee sighed. "For keeping me from punching that guy's lights out. I don't want to embarrass you here. I-"

But Amanda shook her head and cupped his cheek. "You don't! Now, the first year I knew you, well that was a different story..."

Lee chuckled in response and lightly kissed her palm. Clearing his throat he then stated, "I know, I know. But you made me a better person since then, I hope and I appreciate it-"

Just then, a man approached them and looking at Amanda said,"Amanda? Jerry Howell. Remember me?"

Soon, Brooke came over asking Amanda for some long-forgotten cheer that they did at a game once and Lee groaned as Amanda was led away. Couldn't they ever catch a break?

Jerry then spoke to Lee. He queried,"Did she mention me at all? She was quite the looker back then. How do you rate with her?"

Lee had enough by this point but shook his head thinking, Don't let this guy bait you, as Jerry went on incessantly.

Lee's ears then perked up when Jerry mentioned Conrad! Jerry stated, "Don't let anything Neil may have said bother you. He was a nerd like Barnhill over there. Barnhill is right now squawking about some London trip he took one time where he says he helped Scotland Yard and-"

Ignoring Jerry, Lee immediately got to Conrad and grabbed him quickly and apologized to the group said with a chuckle, "Sorry, I need to speak to old Connie here! "

As they went outside, Lee caught sight of Debbie and said,"Could you find Amanda and tell her I said, "London Bridge is falling down." She'll know what I mean. Thanks. "

Debbie looked questioningly at both men and then hurried off.

Conrad shrugged himself from Lee's grasp finally and said, "What's the matter?! What did I do? I'm just trying to go down memory lane-"

As Lee was about to yell at Conrad, Amanda soon appeared and got between both men. Looking at Lee, she pleaded, "Let-let me talk to him. I'll make him understand, all right? Could you please go over there by the fountain? Please, Lee? "

Lee sighed and nodded slowly walking away. How does she do it, he wondered. She had a way with people that he would never understand.

He then sat on one of the benches and waited thinking, This ought to be good.

Amanda sighed as she looked at Conrad. "Connie, I don't think you realize how serious this is. You have to stop talking about London-"

Conrad interrupted her."I know! But it was fun chasing down the Mong-"

Amanda sharply admonished him."Connie, stop! We could all be in trouble if any of that time in our lives got out! Look, my family doesn't know Lee or what we really do for a living and if they did-"

Amanda swallowed hard and said, "If the wrong people found things out, then Lee and I would have to relocate somewhere else."

Taking Conrad's hand,she then spoke quietly."I've got the best life possible and I can't imagine turning my family's life upside down just for a few secrets, you know? "

Seeing tears in her eyes, Conrad touched her shoulder. "Hey. I'm sorry. Really. If it makes you feel better, they don't believe me anyway. If you want, I could tell them I was kidding-"

Lee then walked up and shook his head as he spoke. "No, Conrad. Not another word. See, you'd have to relocate too. New name, new places, everything-"

He then looked at Amanda and questioned, "Are you okay? "

Amanda sighed and nodded and looked back at him with unshed tears. "Yeah." Clearing her throat she responded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go back in and get my purse and say my goodbyes and then I think we should go, okay? "

Lee nodded somberly. "Okay, if that's what you want..."

As she went back in, Conrad looked at Lee and shrugged. "I'm sorry. But it'll be all right now-"

Lee glanced at Conrad. "Maybe. I'd be fine with relocating but I know for a fact that it would destroy her to put her family through that. Sure she's strong, but nothing means more to her than her family."

Shaking Conrad's hand he said, "Take care, Conrad. "

Suddenly, they heard cheering from inside the ballroom and they both went to see what was going on.

They looked to find Amanda at the top of a carefully constructed pyramid that cheerleaders tended to do at rallies and Bonnie was taking the picture.

Everyone laughed at the pose and then cheered. Finally, Amanda attempted to come down.

Lee ran over to help stating, "I see you're feeling better."

Amanda giggled and nodded, "Yeah. Well, I was heading out and then suddenly I was shanghied."

Lee chuckled nodding, "Oh, sure you were! "

Amanda looked at him and Lee replied, "What? "

Amanda wryly smiled stating, "I know you, Stetson! You wished I was in my cheerleading outfit, huh?"

Lee shook his head and responded lightly,"Nah..."

Amanda then remarked, "Ahh! So that's it! Well, it's too bad because I don't know where that thing is-"

Lee laughed as they were walking and they said their goodbyes as they headed to the car.

As Lee helped her in Amanda remarked, "So, I guess this is the last one you wanna go to. It's my turn now-"

Lee got in starting the car and answered incredulously,"What? "

Amanda nodded. "Yeah. I need to go to your reunion-"

Lee shook his head stating, "Amanda, I moved around a lot growing up. I mean, there wasn't really a permanent school you know? "

Amanda replied. "Okay then. Your next fraternity reunion. When is it? "

Lee was cagey in his answer responding, "I don't really keep track..."

Amanda mused as Lee drove out of the country club lot thinking, Ohh, I'm gonna wear you down,Scarecrow, and have a ball doing it!

The End


End file.
